Single-action revolvers typically include a cylinder rotatably mounted on a center pin. For many years, the cylinder frame of the coventional single-action revolver has included a spring-biased release plunger for maintaining the center pin in engagement with the cylinder frame and cylinder.
However, the release plunger has not been completely satisfactory in maintaining the center pin in proper position during repeated firing of the revolver. It has been experienced that after repeated firing of the revolver, the repeated recoil action causes the spring of the release plunger to be compressed and thereby release the center pin from engagement with the cylinder frame. This problem may partially be avoided if the notch of the center pin which the release plunger engages was made slightly deeper. However, this would create the additional problem of substantially weakening the center pin and is therefore not an acceptable solution to the problem.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved locking mechanism which overcomes the aforesaid problem. Specifically, it is within the contemplation of the present invention to provide an interlocking mechanism which interlocks the center pin with the barrel in a positive manner to prevent the center pin from being jolted out of proper position during repeated firing and recoil of the revolver.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a double-locking mechanism for the center pin so that when one locking mechanism is in engagement with the barrel, the release plunger is in engagement with a notch which has been added to the center pin to form a second locking mechanism which operates to prevent rotation of the center pin when the cylinder is rotated or when the revolver is fired.